1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of a graphical interface and, more particularly, to a graphical interface for intuitively reformatting data in a computer-based system.
1. State of the Art
Typically, the sequential execution of a processing program on multiple data files has required vigilant attention and continued re-execution of the processing programs. The continued re-execution of processing programs on data files is typically mundane and an inefficient use of user skills. Additionally, the latency between user-initiated subsequent re-executions of the processing program interjects significant delays in the processing of multiple data files.
Accordingly, the creation of a batch job enables a user to create a process file that identifies various input data files and associates one or more processing programs with the data files. The batch job or process is then executed with each of the included input data files being processed as defined in the batch job. Such an approach removes the mundane re-execution of the processing programs and significantly reduces the latency between successive re-executions of the processing programs.
The cryptic nature and cumbersome formation of batch jobs has remained as one of the inhibiting factors to the widespread use of batch jobs. Typically, batch jobs are formed by creating an executable file including paths and sources of such files. The batch file is manually edited and regularly contains computer jargon-based commands that may be unintuitive. Additionally, formation of repetitive commands requires iterative reentry of commands and designations of source files.
Typically, an encoding or reformatting process relies upon trial and error methods. Reformatting generally takes a significant amount of user time and the user would like to see how certain reformatting options modify the perception of the data. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for creating a reformatting preview without the latencies of encoding or reformatting an entire file.